Universal Century companies
This page deals with the fictional corporations and manufacturers that appear in the Universal Century timeline of the Gundam meta-series. Notes The Universal Century companies first debuted in the Gundam Century fanzine, written by various editors hired by OUT magazine,Gundam Century Renewal Version Afterword parts of the book were later adopted into the official storyline by Sunrise and Bandai, and several authors of the articles within Gundam Century became official editors and writers of Gundam mechanics.Gundam Officials Acknowledgement These fictional companies were part of the trend of militaristic and technological interest within the Universal Century timeline and sought to further realize the "real-robot" genre, The Gundam Sentinel Special Edition included a section called imidam 0093, subtitled "Basic Knowledge of Gundam Mechanics", summarized both in- and out-of-universe technologies of the Universal Century, referencing several past publications and other mecha anime series.Gundam Sentinel Special Edition Gundam Officials has collected this information and has presented it along with plot history and character summaries in an encyclopedic form, and MS Encyclopedia 2003 has a short technical summary of these technologies in its first section before going into the lists of mobile weapons in different series, which earlier editions only have. These companies were also featured in the Anaheim Journal book.MS Encyclopedia 2003 Principality of Zeon defense contractors Mobile Suit manufacturers Zeonic The civilian company that develops the first mobile suits, and goes on to become the Principality of Zeon's main mobile suit supplier. Zeonic is responsible for the development of the MS-05 Zaku I and MS-06 Zaku II, as well as later models like the MSM-04 Acguy and MS-14 Gelgoog. Zimmad A civilian company that develops many of the weapons used by the Principality of Zeon, including the mobile suits MS-09 Dom and MSM-03 Gogg. MIP A civilian company that develops many of the weapons used by the Principality of Zeon. When the Principality first considers new weapons designed for the Minovsky particle era, MIP's concept of a highly mobile space fighter is rejected in favor of Zeonic's mobile suits. Conventional weapons manufacturers *'H & L' Zeon-based company responsible for developing many rocket-weapons such as the H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P giant bazooka used by the Zaku II and the H&L-GB03K/360mm by the MS-09 Dom. *'MMP, Inc.' An automatic-weapons manufacturer that mass-produced the Zaku II's signature ZMP-50D/120mm machine gun. *'VAL' A weapons manufacturer known for its large VAL-RB-T27/880mm rocket bazooka. *'ZUX' Arms manufacturer that produced the ZUX-197 Jagdgewehr shotgun equipped on the MS-18E Kämpfer. Beam weapons manufacturers *'Abine' A company specializing in developing and producing mega paricle cannons for ships. The company also produced beam rifle devices as well. *'Brash' A company involved with the R&D of beam weapons. MS parts manufacturers *'ZAS - Zahra Al Saad' They were involved with development and research of Zeon's MS nuclear generators. The Zas company is Zeon's main supplier of thermal nuclear reactors during the One Year War. *'Felipe' Producers of optical instruments, they participated in the development of the Zaku's sensors and cameras which were also equipped in Zeon's MS. *'Gramonica' One of the companies responsible for the development of Zaku's monoeye. The monoeye camera system was jointly made by Felipe, Khanom, and Gramonica. After the One Year War, The company changed its name and became affiliated with Anaheim Electronics. They also manufacture lenses of camcorders and cameras. *'Khanom' One of the companies responsible for the development of Zaku's mononeye. Their optical systems in the large telescope fields and MS camera system are considered world class. Earth Federation defense contractors Hervic Hervic (formerly known as Harvick Inc) was an Earth-based corporation known for designing and manufacturing the FF-X7 Core Fighter. After the One Year War, the company faced financial difficulties and was eventually acquired by Anaheim Electronics in June UC 0082. Renamed AE Hervic, they now form the basis of AE's aircraft manufacturing division. BOWA Inc. The first weapons manufacturer to produce an energy cap-based beam rifle, the BOWA·XBR-M-79-07G beam rifle, used by the legendary RX-78-2 Gundam. Related parts manufacturers *'Mathum Sonic' Developers of joint drive motors and communication devices for Earth Federation MS. They also built acoustic devices as well. *'Suze' A company that specializes in the manufacturing of antennas for EF MS. *'Takim Heavy Industries' A company whose main focus is on the small engines used in ships & aircrafts and nuclear fusion reactors. They also produce thrusters and nuclear reactors for MS as well. *'Yashima Heavy Industrial' A Developer and manufacturer of ship propulsion units. *'Migren' Manufacturer of auto-balancers. They hold a monopolistic share in the MS auto-balancer business. Post-War companies Anaheim Electronics The largest defense contractor in the Earth Sphere, the company has a major contract with the Earth Federation Forces. Because most of their assets are moved to the Moon, they’re also called “tyrants of the moon” and “merchants of death”. The Vist Foundation participates in their management. Strategic Naval Research Institute A military research organization established by the Earth Federation Forces in U.C. 0093, which incorporates a number of formerly separate research institutes and intelligence agencies. SNRI specializes in strategy, tactics, and weapons development, and goes on to propose the creation of a new line of highly compact mobile suits. Buch Concern The Ronah family's business empire, established in U.C. 0055. Its subdivisions include the Buch Junk salvage company, the mobile suit manufacturer Buch Aerodynamics, and a vocational training school which later provides the basis for the private army known as the Crossbone Vanguard. Civilian companies Colony Public Corporation A non-governmental organization established by the Earth Federation at the start of its space settlement program. The Colony Public Corporation is responsible for the management and administration of all the hundreds of space colonies in Earth orbit, and its employees ensure the proper operation of the colonies' life support systems, external mirrors, and air and water supplies. The organization itself remains stolidly neutral throughout the conflicts which rage in the Universal Century. Jupiter Fleet A non-governmental organization also known as the Jupiter Fleet, which operates a fleet of Inter-Planetary Helium Carriers, supplies the Earth sphere with precious fusion fuel helium-3, which is collected from the atmosphere of the planet Jupiter. B&D & Co. A reconstruction industry enterprise that rose suddenly in the world during the postwar period. Garvey Enterprises A solar power generation enterprise. Chairman is Mahdi Garvey. The Garvey solar power station is an interesting concept. Sunlight is collected via an ring-formulated condensation ring and is then converted into electrical power via the circular accumulation tower in the center. Together with the electrical supply system, microwaves are also transmitted to the contract recipients. The massive amount of waste heat from the concentration of light is used for the incineration of hazardous waste at the solid waste disposal facility located on its side. Hotel Empire A hotel along the coastline of Dakar with a commanding view of Ile de Goree. It is the city’s premiere first-class hotel with one hundred and five floors and four thousand guest rooms. Luio & Co. A prominent company with a headquarters in New Hong Kong. Woomin Luio, the head of the corporation, has a controlling hand in the underworld of New Hong Kong and is also an investor in Karaba. His daughter Stephanie Luio is entrusted with full authority. B.W. Industrial An aircraft technology company, they are responsible for developing the Homo Avis. Capricom Antenna An electronics company with a long history of developing antennas for radar and broadcasting. In the shortwave and ultra high frequency antennas segment, Capricom's market position is dominant. Air UNA Air UNA is an airline company that manages shuttle flights between the Moon and Space Colonies. PCST PCST (Public Corporation of Space Transport) is a firm responsible for assistance involving migration from Earth to colony and between colonies. Monotone Mouse Corporation A reconstruction company that specializes in damaged space-colonies. A subcontractor of the Public Colony Corporation. EC A company involved with the development and manufacturing of elecars. EC stands for EleCar (Electric Car). Tolro A company that produces fluid controls, hydraulic control, and pneumatic control technology, their products are considered top of the range. They also produce petite work MS. Monterry Electronics An electronics company that produces most of the electric equipment used on the Moon and space colonies. Vic Wellington A civilian aerospace technology company involved with aircraft manufacturing. Gallery Gundam Company Logo Collection.jpg|Universal Century Logo Companies References External links *Gundam Official - Glossary of Organizations (Archived) *Ultimate Mark - Gundam Unofficial *Library of Londenion JA:ジオニック社 Category:Universal Century Category:Universal Century factions